


One Week

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, gen - Freeform, junhwan, other members show up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: June and Jinhwan got into an argument that June thinks was petty and over all not important. But Jinhwan won’t talk to him and it’s getting really uncomfortable.





	One Week

It was two in the afternoon on a solid good Wednesday, but despite everyone else being content, June wasn’t. His head was throbbing and his heart was pounding in his chest. He almost believed that his heart would leap out of his chest somehow. 

His body had been heating up from the beginning of Sunday morning, and it had never stopped since then. Perhaps he was justifying it with being sick. But he wasn’t. He swore he wasn’t. He wasn’t coughing, he wasn’t sneezing, he wasn’t having anything a typical sick person would experience.

They say that when you’re heartbroken, you feel it more than just emotionally. What transcended on Sunday was not a break-up. But it was a good enough argument for them to stop talking.

He sighed and pulled up his options. Jinhwan was in his bedroom, and wouldn’t come out unless they had to practice or eat. They would not be alone at all to work through this.

June wasn’t much of a talker, though. He was secretly hoping for the elder man to initiate a conversation and he’ll end up forgiving and forgetting within the first two seconds. He had to act like he was serious, at least.

Well, he was. He wasn’t going to let them fade out like practically every other couple within a sitcom. They were meant to be fillers, stories to tell and be drama-inducing in their own ways. His life wasn’t a sitcom, though. He wasn’t able to watch in third person view and find the solution to this problem.

“We’re going to practice!” He heard Yunhyeong exclaim, followed by a shuffling and the door closing. He was met with silence once again, and he hated it.

June kept laying down on his bed and getting up for no reason. He had several ideas on how to make it up to his boyfriend, but they all seemed lacking. He didn’t want to look like he didn’t care.

He cared, though. He cared a lot. 

。。。

Night fell and the members were all finishing their dinners together in the kitchen. It would always feel so cramped since there were a dozen boxes on one end and the kitchen wasn’t that big to begin with.

Jinhwan sat the furthest away from him, just like every night since the argument, and it stung a lot. He missed having the elder man beside him, no matter what they were doing. He missed his boyfriend.

“Are you going to sleep again, or going to the studio?” Asked Donghyuk, but he wasn’t sure who he was talking to. The table was filled with three different conversations across from each other, and he was dizzy.

“I watched the trailer, but i don’t know when i can see the movie. We’re so busy right now.” Bobby answered, but he didn’t know what he was referring to.

He looked over at Jinhwan again, and he wasn’t eating. That made two of them. He wanted to go over there and pick at his food just to tease, then feed him so that he’d eat already. But he couldn’t.

“They came back already? I didn’t hear the song yet.” June felt like he was on autopilot, and he wasn’t trying hard enough to regain control. In addition to that, he was having tunnel vision, because all he could see was Jinhwan.

“Koo Junhoe.” Someone shook him back to reality. “Finish up your food. Are you sick?” It was Yunhyeong. Of course. “I’ll come back in a bit. You better be eating.” He got up from the table and went out of the kitchen. Surprisingly, the only ones left in the kitchen was him and Jinhwan.

“Hey—” He started, but it held nothing more. June wasn’t prepared with dialogue, and he knew unplanned conversations would only be dead ends. 

“Hey.” Dead.

Silence filled the air once more, and Jinhwan wasn’t looking up at him either. Not once did he look up from his untouched food. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” The two asked at the same time. It happened so unexpectedly that he had to rewind and come back. Jinhwan was avoiding his gaze even more now, towards the hanging laundry by the fridge. 

June gulped, but his throat was so dry, it hurt. He got up to get himself a cup of water and he chugged it all down in one go. A little bit got on his chin, but he wiped it away before it could get any further south.

“I’m—” Jinhwan started, and his head turned in an instant to face him expectantly. Nothing else came out besides a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry, Jinhwan.” June quickly went to sit the exact opposite from him, and slowly reached out to grab his hands. “I’m really sorry for the misunderstanding, and i’ll learn to listen more.” His eyes fell to their hands. It was the first physical touch they’ve had in three days, and he was surprised that he wasn’t being brutally pushed away.

Silence.

Jinhwan wasn’t buying his apology, and it was honestly not that big of an argument. But he supposed that it hurt the other more than he expected. “Come on, you know i love you.” He tightened his grip, but quickly loosened it back up the moment he felt resistance.

“Prove it.” Jinhwan responded as he looked at him dead in the eye. It was intimidating, but also kind of hot. He wasn’t in the right situation to feel that way, though.

“Okay.” He nodded with a soft smile. He was ready whatever it took. “Anything for you, baby. Anything.” He replied as he caressed the man’s hands. They were softer than anything, and he would know. Even though they had started playing guitar, they were still somehow the softest thing to hold.

Jinhwan stared at him for a good while, and June only wished he knew what was going on inside his boyfriend’s head. It wasn’t the first time, though, and it wouldn’t be his last. 

。。。

It had been three days now, and even though Jinhwan would talk to him now, it was still so stiff and uncomfortable. He told him that he would have something for him to do to ‘prove’ his love for him, but why would it take this long?

He would do anything for him, and then some. Given, under reasonable circumstances, because he wasn’t about to go into a massive debt to buy the bitch a rocket ship or something. 

June was walking to the studio when Jinhwan just happened to pop out of it. They looked at each other for a moment before June flashed him a small smile that meant no harm and he 100% came in peace.

“June..” Oh no. Jinhwan looked sad and he wasn’t having that. He dragged himself closer despite the situation between them still in rough patches. “I think i found a good one.” He was conflicted whether to breathe out in relief or shake in nervous blunder.

“Oh? What would you like me to do, baby?” The pet name left his lips so easily that he didn’t even realize he used it. The tint of pink that appeared on his boyfriend’s cheeks was a clear indication that he wasn’t mad at him anymore, though, so he became a little less tense.

“Pour ice cubes down your pants.” Jinhwan said in such a rush that he almost didn’t catch it. 

June raised a brow at the other as he honestly couldn’t believe that that was what took the man three days to come up with. “That’s it?” His smile turned into a smirk within a second and it apparently earned him a slap on the arm.

“Okay, fine. Go to our stylist and ask for the whole outfit for our girl group performances and say that you’ve developed a kink for it.” He furrowed his brows at the new activity, reaching up to thread his hand through his hair in disbelief. “Even the wig. And maybe make-up, too, because I know you don’t have it.” 

June sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he nodded in reluctant agreement. He was relatively okay with the whole getup, but he hated that wig so much. It would always get in his mouth and tickle his neck— “Hurry up already.” Jinhwan started to push him towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

。。。

It was embarrassing to say the least. He didn't expect to see the other staff members, which included producers and even Donghyuk and Chanwoo. “I found out that I have a kink for cross-dressing, so..” He was quickly met with roaring laughter from his members and he had the strong temptation to slap the shit out of them.

The stylist chuckled, but she was probably trying to be polite. She disappeared for a good minute before coming back with the clothes and wig. “Could I have some of the make-up, too, noona? I wanna look pretty.” He wanted to die on the spot. Was he just even supposed to say that? 

It didn’t take long for him to get fully equipped and returned outside to his boyfriend’s laughing fit. June stood there in silence for a good minute before fake coughing as Jinhwan wouldn’t actually stop.

“I’m sorry, babe.” He tiptoed to kiss him square on the lips. “I forgive you.” June sighed in relief as he quickly gathered the man into a big bear hug. Jinhwan was giggling under him, so he rubbed his chin on his head just because he could. It annoyed Jinhwan, though. “Don’t! Stop it!”

June let go just enough to see his face. Jinhwan was smiling so brightly and that was all he wanted to see. Everything was right with the world again. “June, do you want some panties, too?” He heard Chanwoo from back in the room and he practically grumbled in response before slamming the door shut, hearing more laughter erupt inside.

“You’d look good in those, I bet.” Jinhwan teased.

“Not as good as you would.” He jabbed back.

。。。

Sometime between them finally making up and having their first meal alone together in a week was shy giggles and soft smiles. June watched on as his boyfriend told stories of his past. The past he wasn’t apart of, but still liked to know. 

“I was really scared to go on the water slide back then.” 

June took a piece of pork and feed it directly to the other before taking one for himself. It was sweet and sour pork with mushrooms and beef being cooked on the grill. He was never in charge of cooking, but Jinhwan let him. He didn’t want the other to do everything after all.

The rest of the meal was just sweet. There were no flaws as far as he could see. He personally paid for the whole dinner, earning him a kiss on the cheek, but he could get that regardless. 

June had his arm swung over Jinhwan’s shoulder as they walked out of the establishment. Their masks and caps were on, and they couldn’t really see each other’s faces. Jinhwan skipped along with an arm around his waist. He felt warm. He felt safe.

。。。

No one batted an eye when they came through the door holding hands. Maybe he caught Hanbin giving him a soft smile, but that was about it. They were far more interested in the show that was on television. It wasn’t a replay, and he would know.

They could’ve joined them, but Jinhwan unknowingly dragged them into his bedroom. He was yawning already although it was barely nine. June watched as the elder stripped himself of his outing clothes and changed into those cozy pajamas he would wish he could steal, but couldn’t fit in them.

June did the same and plopped right onto the bed like he usually did. It was as soft and comforting as he remembered. He would take naps in there for the heck of it. His bed wasn’t anything special. This wasn’t either. But the fact that it belonged to his boyfriend made it ten times more appealing.

“Move over.” Jinhwan whined softly as he lightly nudged his stomach. So he scooted over and awaited the small man. “Lift your legs.” He did so and Jinhwan hauled the covers over him, up until his shoulders.

Jinhwan got in and cuddled against him without hesitation. He must’ve been cold since he was so eager. “Are you okay?” He asked in a whisper against the other’s ear, pulling the covers more onto his boyfriend’s side and tucking him in.

Jinhwan was the perfect size for him to keep warm. He felt like he was shielding him from a snow storm, although it was probably just the air conditioning being set really low. Maybe even on purpose. He never caught Jinhwan do that, but it was an idea. Jinhwan made a small noise indicating that he was warm.

He didn’t say good night. He was still wide awake, and by the restless feet beside him, Jinhwan wasn’t asleep either. So they just laid there for what seemed like an hour already. The living room fell quiet, too. He assumed the show was over and they had gone back to work.

“Baby?” Jinhwan answered with a sweet hum against his chest. The slightest vibration made him ticklish. “Do you remember what we were arguing about?”

“No. I forgot on Tuesday.” The following giggle that escaped Jinhwan made him smile, so he kissed the top of his head, smelling his strawberry shampoo that he loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if that was fluffy enough. I’m not used to this lol but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
